A Guardian Angel
by PyschopathicXangel
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is a typical, troubled, high school student. His mother is demented and his ex best friend bullies him. On his way home from school he encounters a wounded, blond haired angel. He decides to take him home and treat his injuries, earning him 3 wishes form the angel so what will a teenage boy wish for form an angel he saved? No matter how much I wish, I don't own Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**guardian Angel**

**Chapter 1**

"Mr. Sasuke…Mr. Sasuke…MR. SASUKE WAKE UP!" Said a voice waking me up.

"Hn, what do you want, you're really loud," I said as I rolled over and put a pillow over my head.

"But Mr. Sasuke, its 6 O'clock time to get up and get ready," with that the voice left and I got up and rolled over out of bed on accident. I got up and rubbed my head before walking over into my bathroom and got in the shower. After I was done I stepped out and dried my hair and walked to my room to get dressed. I went to my closet and pulled out my green ripped skinny jeans and my black Metallica T-shirt. I brushed my short spiky black hair and put on some grey socks. I left my room and went downstairs where the maids were cooking breakfast and doing chores.

"Good Morning young sir," Said the maids as I sat down at the large table.

"Good morning, is my father up yet?" I asked as I took a bit of my toast.

"Yes he left already young sir," Said one of the maids, Hisami.

"And mother?" I asked.

"Still passed out form last night," Said Hisami. I sighed as I finished breakfast at the big empty table and put on my black and green checkered converse. I grabbed my bag and left to head to school. My name is Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha. I am a Senior in high school and basically live alone. See my father is a workaholic and my mother is not sane right now, we don't know exactly what's up with her but she has episodes where she gets violent and forgets who me and my father are, so dad tries all he can to leave and doesn't really care what happens to me. I have an older brother but he left to go to college in America, leaving me stuck here in good old Japan by myself! I walked inside of school to my first period class, Japanese history 102.

"Hey Sasuke! I like your cloths new, huh fag?" Said a voice. I rolled my eyes as I turned and faced Suigetsu and his friends. (*1)

"Dude if you are going to insult me, at least make sense and use proper grammar," I said.

'What did you say?" He said barring his fist.

"Is your head really so swollen that you lost hearing? My gosh I'm pretty shocked Suigetsu," I retorted with a smirk.

"Oh I bet you are shocked pretty boy, just wait till after school, ima beat your face in!" He said as him and his friends left to class. Suigetsu is a senior this year and he is tall with white hair. I used to be friends with the guy when we were younger but when he was in 8th grade he changed suddenly. Now he decides to make my life more hell than it is. He's gay but is in the closet about it so he went around and told everyone I was gay to hide. Technically I'm not gay, I don't care about gender, as long as I like the personality and look, I'm happy with them. I walked in first period and walked over to my usual seat.

"Hey Uchiha! What's up?" Asked Kiba. Kiba Inuzaki is a classmate of mine, we met when we had to sit at the table together at the beginning of this year. He doesn't have many manners so he calls me by name without a suffix.(*2)

"Um, Hello Uchiha-kun," Said a blue haired girl, Hinata. Hinata Hyuga is Kiba's girlfriend, she also sits with us.

"Hello Inuzaki-san, Hyuga-san, how are you?" I asked as I sat down next to them.

"Dude I am so frickin' tired! I stayed up so late last night," He said putting his head on his desk.

"Was your mom with a client again?" I asked earning a grunt. "I'll take that as a yes." His mom is a psychiatrist but doesn't like to leave her house.

"So um, how did you sleep last night Uchiha-kun?" asked Hinata.

"Eh, goodish I guess," I replied. after that the teacher Mr. Hatake came in to teach ending conversation.

~Time skip to lunch~

The bell finally rang to release us t lunch and out of 4th period class. I had Physics with Mr. Jiraya, whom was a known pervert. He liked to make all the girls sit up front and us guys in the back and I have class with a girl named Karin Kurisaki (*3). Karin is a redhead who has a huge crush on me, like most of the school, and makes it obvious. She's followed me in-between classes and broke in my locker once to take my pencil. I heard rumors she has a shrine in her room dedicated to me, which is creepy. I rushed out of the class and straight to the lunch room where I went to sit in my usual spot with Kiba and his friends.

"Oh hey Uchiha-san what's the rush?" Asked a girl with brown hair put up in two buns. Her name was Tenten, she's in a couple of my classes but doesn't talk much, mainly she keeps to herself and reads books on fighting. She is co-captain of the schools Karate club and is the strongest girl in the school.

"Let me guess trying to get away from Kurisaki?" Said a boy with black hair in bowl cut. His name was Lee Hemina(*4), but insists everyone called him Rock Lee. He's captain of the Karate team and is Tentens boyfriend.

"Dude that girl I so creepy, I don't blame you from running from her," Said Kiba as he sat down. I shrugged as I ate m food while everyone shared conversation. Just as I was about to take my tray up to the trash I felt something hit my back and heard a splatter sound. I stopped and turned around to see Suigetsu.

"Oops, sorry Sasuke, I was trying to aim for in the trash can and I must have mistaken you for it," He said with a laugh causing all his friends to laugh. I narrowed my eyes at him and went to throw my tray at him when a hand grabbed my wrist stopping me form throwing it. I turned and saw a flash of pink hair and a milk carton thrown at Suigetsu, hitting him in the face and spraying milk all over the place.

"Oops sorry Suigetsu, I slipped and didn't mean to throw my milk at you," Said the voice that belonged to Sakura Haruno. Sakura is probably one of my only real friends. She's known me since freshman year and came up and began to make conversation with me. I thought she was another annoying girl who had a crush on me till I saw her kiss a blond girl known as Ino Yamanka. When I asked her about it she openly admitted that she was gay so I became her friend. She has one hell of a temper and strength, ranked second strongest girl in school.

"Why you little dyke-" Started Suigetsu but was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. We turned and saw the principal, Mrs. Tsunadai standing with her arms crossed.

"Mr. Suigetsu , do we have a problem?" She asked. He gulped and shook his head. "Good now please go to class now," He scurried off to class glaring at Sasuke. Sasuke sighed in relief and thanked everyone before heading to his next class.

**A/N Yes slow chapter. It will get better, this is just an intro chapter. Hope you enjoyed leave a review if you did please!**

**Liked it? Hated it? didn't care for it? Let me know in a review please they motivate me to update faster!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello so thank you for the reviews! You don't know how happy that makes me :3 and now I must apologize, for I (*#) certain parts and didn't explain them. So here are the answers.**

**(*1) Suigetsu is going to be perceived as not to smart. Since him and Sasuke quit being friends, he's dumbified.**

**(*2) I'm sticking to doing what they do in Japan and have suffixes on names and such. Also it is custom to call someone by their last name.**

**(*3) I can't have Karin be an Uzumaki, it would cause problems later. deal with it.**

**(*4) I made up a last name for Lee. once again deal with it.**

**Anyway on to chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2**

Finally school was over for me. I entered my house and took off my shoes and replaced them with slippers. I walked up to my room and threw my stuff on my desk and plopped down on my bed. I put my arm over my eyes and let my mind wonder.

~Flashback~

_"Hey Sasuke! Can you come out and play?" Asked a 7-year-old Suigetsu._

_"Hang on, I'll ask mom, mom! Can I go out and play with Suigetsu?" I asked in my high pitched 7-year-old voice._

_"Sure dear, just be back in time for dinner! The maids are making a feast, so invite Suigetsu," Replied My mother back before she went insane._

_"Okay will do, I'll be back soon Love you," I said as I put on My shoes and ran outside to where Suigetsu was waiting._

_"Hey Sasuke, glad you could join me, let's go play some soccer," Said Suigetsu as he took out a soccer ball. I grinned as me and Suigetsu raced to the soccer field where other kids were waiting. After we decided teams we began to play. After 2 hours I looked at the time and saw it was time to go._

_"Hey Suigetsu, want to join us for dinner? The maids made a feast today," I asked._

_''Heh heh, you know me, I can't say no to free food," Replied Suigetsu with a smile._

_"Race you?"_

_"You're on."_

_We took off towards my house and made it with me winning._

_"Man…You are too fast…" Panted Suigetsu._

_"Ha-ha no you are too slow," I replied as he stuck his tongue out at me. We entered inside and went to the table where they sat down with mother and father._

_"Dad? What are you doing home so early?" I asked surprised._

_"Well The reason is the same reason for this feast," He said with a wink as the maids brought out the food. "So I have done it officially, I am the new Head of the, now renamed, Uchiha inc!"_

_"Really!? You did it dad!" I proclaimed._

_''that's amazing dad! congrats!" Said Suigetsu._

_"He's my dad, not yours," I said._

_"You can share him," Said Suigetsu causing both parents to laugh._

_"you are both my boys aright?" Said father as he reached over and ruffled our hair getting some giggles. "And I love you both so much."_

"Mr. Sasuke food is ready," Said a voice, waking me up from my nap.

"eh, Oh okay, be down soon," I said as I got up and stretched.

'I remember that day, that's the day everything changed and the last day I heard father say he loved me…' I thought sadly as I went down to the kitchen. I entered and saw my father sitting there with mother. This surprised me and I hoped today was a good day. See every once in awhile mother has good days where she is almost normal enough to join us for diner.

"Hello father, mother," I said as I sat down and waited for the maids to serve the food.

"Hello dear Sasuke, how was school today?" Asked his mom.

"it went good mom, how was work father?" I asked.

"Hm, sales dropped again, I'm going to be gone after dinner and won't be home till tomorrow evening," he said as the maids served the food and they started eating.

"Again? Why?" Asked mother quietly. She got up and threw her bowl against the wall above fathers head. He ducked and resumed eating without even a blink of the eye.

"YOU WORTHLESS OLD MAN! INSTEAD OF FUCKIGN AROUND WHY DON'T YOU DO SOMETHING GOOD LIKE FINDING MY 2 SONS! ONE RAN AWAY AND THE OTHER HAS BEEN REPLACED BY A STRANGER! YOU HEAR ME BOY? YOU ARENT MY SASUKE! GIVE ME BACK SASUKE!" Cried the woman as she began throwing stuff and breaking things.

"Marie! Get the tranquilizer please!" Called out father.

" NEVER! NEVER! NEVER! GIMME ABCK MY BOY!" screamed mom as she threw a knife at me which I barley dodged, but it cut my cheek a little.

"Dear, Dear, it's okay, clam down honey," Said father wrapping his arms around his crazed wife and my insane mother. She began to sob as she clutched onto him. "Sasuke, its best if you go up to your room for awhile till we get her calmed down." I nodded as I made my way up to my room and closed the door. I leaned up against it and brought my hand to my cheek. I pulled it away and saw a little drop of blood on my finger. I sighed as I went to my bathroom and pulled out my first aid kit and put a bandage on my cheek. I left my room and walked down to the kitchen where I saw father sitting at the table, resuming eating as if nothing happened, mom nowhere in sight.

"Sigh, what am I to do with that women?" asked father. "I'm waiting for her to die already so I can leave in peace." I looked up at him and glared. "Don't look at me like that, you are old enough o live on your own, now sit down and eat or get out of my sight."

"Why father? Why do you always talk like that? Arent you supposed to love mom? and me?"I asked hoping he'd say he did love us.

"Sorry Sasuke, but my love for you to left when you were 8 and never came back, now goodbye," replied father as he left. I balled my fists and clenched me teeth, blinking back tears. I wanted to throw something and break it but that would make more work for the maids. I instead left, slamming the door on my way. I walked down the driveway and turned left to go into town. I didn't know where I was going, and frankly didn't care, Ijust needed to get away. I was in town and passed by an ally way and saw something bright yellow form the corner of my eye. I stopped and looked to see that among the trash bag was a blonde haired boy.

**A/N So Naruto has finally made his first appearance! So I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Now Sasuke mother kind of has the same mental problem Ritsuka's mother, from Loveless has, but hers is slightly different. all will be explained later on though so leave a review if you liked it! :3**

**Liked it? Hated it? Didn't care for it? tell me about it in a review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Before I begin I just want to say, OMGOMGOMG 7 REVIEWS IN TOTAL! THANK YOU SO MUCH! It makes my day to go through and read all the reviews. and some of you have some great questions that I really want to answer but cant . next chapter, chapter 4 will have some answers you are wondering about, but one though I can answer. Guest asked if this is sasunaru, or narusasu and honestly I am going to make it sasunaru, but anyway for now, here is the chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3**

I stood there looking for a minute before I hesitantly approached the blond boy. I pulled out my cell phone to call 9-1-1 but the stupid phone was dead, I let out a curse as I kneeled down next to the boy and noticed that the boy was breathing. I looked at his pale skin that shone in the light with whiskers on his face. I looked down and noticed feathers covering the ground with blood on them and looked next to the blond kids arms and saw wings. I jerked upwards and fell backwards on my ass and crawled 5 inches away in shock.

'Holy shit! Are those real wings?' I thought as I moved closer to the boy and reached out to touch the wings. The wings twitched before being engulfed in a orange-red light and then disappeared into the boys back. I stared in shock before snapping out of it.

'I need to get him somewhere safe, but where should I take him? My house is best I guess, I'll ask him about the wings when he wakes up.' I thought as I went to ease the boy on my back. He stopped when he felt something warm and wet on his hand and looked at his hand to see bright red blood.

"Oh shit he's hurt!" Said Sasuke. he looked around and saw no one out on the dark streets and continued to ease the boy onto my back and stood up, stumbling slightly under his weight but balanced myself before I took off in a sprint towards my house. I reached my front door and stopped to quiet my breathing before entering. I silently went up the stairs and into my room where I placed the blond on my bed.

"Where was he hurt I wonder?" I asked out-loud to myself. I walked over to my bathroom and brought out my first-aid kit and went towards where the boy was laying. I grabbed the boys red shirt and took it off. When he did he gasped at the sight. There was a huge gash in the boys stomach, and he noticed that the shirt was originally white but was died red from blood. I went into my bathroom and grabbed a washcloth and wet it in the sink before going back to the boy. I ran the washcloth along the boys stomach to wipe off the blood. I looked up and saw the boys nose twitch and couldn't help but chuckle at how cute he was when he did that.

After the blood was wiped up I poured some peroxide on the cloth and gently rubbed the gash. The boy groaned and I looked up to see if he was awake or not to find he wasn't. I sighed in relief and went back to caring for the wound. I noticed after he cleaned it up that it wouldn't need stitches so I placed a dry cloth on it and wrapped it with gauge. after I was done I went to search for other injuries and noticed there was a cut on the boys forehead so I put a Band-Aid on it. after I was satisfied with my inspection I repositioned the boy in my bed and pulled the covers around him to keep him warm. I smiled at how at-ease the boy looked now and grabbed the bloody shirt and let it soak in my sink. I walked back out to his room and jumped when I saw the boy sitting up looking around in panic.

"Hey you, are you okay?" I asked causing the boy to turn his head towards me. I was immediately drawn to bright blue eyes.

"W-Where am I?" The boy asked.

"My house, I found you in the alley way and you were wounded," I said cautiously.

"Y-You found me? and did you treat my injuries?" Asked the boy. I nodded.

"What happened to you?" Asked Sasuke.

"…Is this earth?" He asked. I nodded. "…What is your name?"

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, what about you?"

"…Naruto Uzumaki," Said Naruto.

"Well Naruto, what are you exactly? When I found you, you had…wings were they real?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me. Naruto smiled and closed his eyes and concentrated. After a minute a bright yellow light shone and I watched as white, feathery wings sprouted form Naruto's back.

"Well Sasuke, I'm an angel," Said Naruto with a bright smile. he got up and pounced on me in a random hug causing me to fall backwards.

"Wha-wha-wha?" I stuttered as my face went bright red.

"Thank you for saving me, and helping dress my wounds, now as a thank you it is angel procedure, I will give you three wishes! You can wish for anything you want! Money, fame, ice cream, you name it," Said Naruto.

"Um what?" I responded.

"Of course you don't have to use them all up at once, you can have as long as it takes," Said Naruto. I got up pushing Naruto off of me.

"Really? An angle? how gullible do you think I am? How do I know you are not lying to me?" I Asked suspiciously. Naruto tilted his head before standing up and taking off the bandage on his chest. I widened my eyes when I saw the gash was nothing but a light scar now.

"Wha-What? How?" I Said bewildered.

"I'm an angel we heal easily," Said Naruto he approached and put his hand on my cheek where my cut was. I felt warmth on my cheek and Naruto removed his hand and took off the Band Aid and grabbed a handheld mirror and showed me. I looked and saw the cut was gone and even a scar remained.

"do you believe me now? You saw my wings, and my healing powers," Said Naruto.

"So I have 3 wishes huh?" I asked. Naruto nodded. "Hm okay then, I'll start tomorrow, I have to get to bed for school. Um do you sleep?"

"hm I can but it's not needed. So you go on to sleep, I have to go check in with the big man upstairs, I'll be back before you wake up Sasuke," said Naruto as he walked over to the window. he spread his wings and jumped out the window. I rushed over and looked over just to see a flash of white. I looked up and saw Naruto flying upwards towards the sky.

"Wow, so I saved an angel then?" I Asked out-loud as I took off my shirt and crawled into bed After removing the red stained bedding and getting new ones. I fell asleep right away and slept all night.

**A/N So what do you guys think will be his first wish? Let me know your predictions and stay tuned to see if your right!**

**Liked it? Hated it? Didn't care for it? Let me know in a review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello here is chapter 4 and thank you so much for the reviews! I appreciate them so much!**

**Chapter 4**

"Oi Naruto! Where have you been man?" Asked my fellow angel Choji, a brown haired chubby boy with white wings as well.

"Earth man, I Have to talk to the big guy is he in?" I asked.

"No, e is busy right now and is seeing no-one, but Sarutobi-sama is taking messages," Replied Choji.

"Hm Okay, where can I find him?" I asked. Choji pointed towards Sarutobi's office and I smiled a thank you as I went towards it. I knocked on the door and waited for awhile before he finally opened it.

"Yes Naruto?" He said tiredly.

"Hey old man I need to talk to the boss, can you deliver my message to him?" I asked as I put my hands behind my back and leaned back on my heals.

"Sure what is it," He said.

"Well I encountered one of HIS angels on earth, I was wounded badly to knock me out and I was cared for by a human mortal named Sasuke Uchiha. So I will be gone most of the time as the angel code states, If saved by a human, he/she gets three wishes and are put under your care till they have used all their wishes," I said.

"Wait you don't mean, HIS angel do you?" He said motioning downwards.

"Yup, HIS angels, he's back in motion, full swing. I don't know what he's plotting but he may send out his #1 Angel, Madara," I said looking down. Sarutobi put his hand on my shoulder in comfort.

"It's okay Naruto, We will make sure Madara doesn't mess with you," He said with a smile. I looked up and gave him a smile back before turning around.

"Well I got to head back, Sasuke will be waking up soon. I'll be back tomorrow night to talk to him," I said. Sarutobi nodded and waved as I descended towards earth.

See, I, Naruto Uzumaki, am an angel apart of gods army. don't be too impressed I'm not high on the ranking list, yet. The top four of his angels are, Minato Namikaze, Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, and good old Hiruzen Sarutobi. The rest of us are the underlings. Now the other guy has three top angels. Pein, Madara, and Obito. Their last names are unknown to us, but they are pretty powerful beings. Madara was the reason I lost my human life and became an angel 300 years ago. All us younger, teenage through early adulthood, angels were once human and then when we die we are given assessments to see our skill and then we are put accordingly. Some of us are assigned as Guardian angels and are told to fight off HIS angels, while others are sent on missions. Then there Minato who likes to go down to HIS domain and steal souls to bring back up here. I arrived outside Sasuke window and noticed he was still asleep. I smiled softly as I entered his room through the window and walked around his room. I noticed old pictures lining his walls and looked at them. Several had him and a silver haired boy in it with a soccer ball in-between them. Others had him and a girl and man who looked like him, which I assume are his parents.

"Are you amused?" Asked a voice that startled me. I turned and saw Sasuke sitting up staring at me. I smiled softly.

"Yup sorry didn't mean to snoop," I said scratching the back of my head.

"Its fine, so do you have any other cloths? Because I presume you have to tag along with me where ever I go, or else be bored right?" He asked. I thought of it for a minute and shrugged.

"Why not, and no I don't have any extra cloths, all I have are white uniforms…" I said. I sensed something tossed at me and caught it immediately and looked down at it. I saw a pair of blue jeans and a white sleeveless shirt.

"Where those for now, they should fit you seem the same size as me," He said as he brought out his own outfit, black skinny jeans and a green T-shirt with a white and black checkered jacket. I quickly got dressed, after making my wings go back inside me, not caring about him watching me. See we angels aren't self-conscience about our bodies. We don't judge one another. I finished and noticed Sasuke was also done. He tossed me some socks and spare black converse which fit me. He put on his own black and green checkered converse shoes and exited his room. He stood out in the hall to check if the coast was clear and then motioned to me to follow him. I followed him down the stairs and out the door.

"Okay stay put here, I'll go back in and get some food for us, you do eat right?" He asked. I laughed at that.

"Of course I do," I said as I crouched down in the bushes and waited for him to come back. He came back out with some bread and gave me half.

"Now I can sweet-talk Principal Tsunadai into letting you attend as a temporary student. It pays off to be a good student," He said as we walked to school together.

"But what about your friends? Won't they find it weird that I show up with you suddenly?" I asked.

"I don't have any friends, and besides even if I did, it's not like they could say anything," He said as he looked away. I was suddenly curious but shrugged it off as his school came into view. I felt myself getting excited at the thought of being in a school!

**A/N So here is the end of Chapter 4, I hope you liked it and by the way, not to offend Christians or anything but this is based on Naruto-verse so the typical angels, like Michael and Gabriel won't be in it, instead it will be certain Naruto characters.**

**Liked it? Hated it? Didn't care for it? Let me know in a review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**THANK YOU SO MUCH 13 REVIEWS! I am glad you all like this story and I will have frequent updates just for you guys 3 So here is chapter 5, what will happen on Naruto's first day of school? Let us see .**

**Chapter 5**

"So let me get this straight Sasuke, your step cousin has come for a visit and he can't be left alone, so you need to keep him with you, even in school?" Asked Principal Tsunadai as she gave me a doubtful look.

"Yes ma'am," I responded.

"Well, bring him in I would like to meet him," She said.

"Naruto! You can come in now!" I hollered out. The door opened and Naruto walked in with his hands behind his back.

"Hello Mrs. Tsunadai, It's nice to meet you," He said with a bow. Tsunadai raised her eyebrows before regaining her composure.

"Well he has manners so I guess it's okay as long as he doesn't become too much of a distraction," She said.

"Thank you ma'am," I said with a slight bow and then left the office with Naruto behind me. We walked into my first period class and went to my seat. Naruto followed me and sat down next to me with a smile.

"What's your problem?" I asked.

"I've never been in school before, I'm excited," He replied with a big smile. I chuckled at that and reached in my bag and pulled out my notebook. I ripped a page out of it and gave him the page. "Act like you are writing notes, so Mr. Hatake thinks you are paying attention.

"Okay," He said with a nod and took the paper and offered pencil.

"Hey Uchiha! Who's this?" Asked Kiba coming up to me with his girlfriend in tow.

"This is my step cousin, Naruto Uzumaki, He is currently staying with me and I have to keep a watch on him at all times," I said. "Naruto this is Kiba Inuzaki."

"Nice to meet ya," Said Kiba sticking his hand out.

"Back at ya," Said Naruto with a grin and shaking his hand.

"Oh yeah, this is my girlfriend Hinata by the way," He said sitting down on the other side of me.

"H-Hello Uzumaki-san," She said with a bow before taking her seat next to Kiba.

"Hey Hinata-Chan, good to meet you," He said. At that moment Mr. Hatake came in and walked up to his desk.

"Now students, as of today we will be having a new student, Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto stand up please," Said MR. Hatake. Naruto complied and waved to the class.

"Hello I am Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke step cousin, nice to meet ya all!" He declared with a grin and then sat down. With hat said Mr. Hatake started class.

~Skip to lunch~

"Oi Sasuke!" Said Suigetsu approaching me with his friends behind him. I rolled my eyes and turned to look at him. Naruto also turned and his eyes widened, He must recognize him from the pictures in my room.

"What do you want Suigetsu?" I asked.

"When did Aunt Kaireli get married?" Asked Suigetsu.

"That's none of your business," I replied.

"Hm I see, well at least teach him to dress better man, you teaching him to dress like a fucking fag!" He said causing his groupies to laugh.

"As if you are one to talk Suigetsu, seriously can't you just leave me alone for one goddamn day," I asked. Naruto's eyes narrowed at me but I chose to ignore it for now.

"Ooo little potty mouth you are, looks like your 'cousin' didn't like that. finally became someone's bitch huh? Too bad it had to be 'family'" he said with a laugh.

"Stop using that language both of you, and stop fighting! It's pointless and stupid so knock it off!" Said Naruto. Suigetsu stopped laughing and I just looked at Naruto.

"Are you calling me stupid you little blond bastard?" He said. Naruto's eyes widened in hurt, then narrowed in anger and he opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a fist shoved in Suigetsu's face. We both looked at the person who did it in shock and I noticed it was Sakura. and she looked PISSED.

"Suigetsu, you need to shut your mouth right now and take your crap elsewhere before I snap your neck and use your body as a bowling ball on your goonies there," She said with clenched teeth. Suigetsu stood up and quickly left with his friend in tow.

"… This is why I'm glad I'm not on your bad side Sakura," I said. she smiled before turning towards Naruto.

"Hey, Uzumaki-san, right? I'm Sakura Haruno, it's nice to meet you," She said.

"…Thanks Sakura-Chan, and please just call me Naruto," He said with a smile. With that we went inside and joined Tenten and them.

"Hello Sasuke-san! You are looking quiet youthful today!" Said Lee, "And your cousin as well!"

"Hey Naruto-san, My name is Tenten, and this is my boyfriend Lee," Said Tenten with a smile. "Do you like fighting by any chance?"

"Um nice to meet you and no I prefer not to fight," He said sitting down next to me.

"Aw man, too bad, we need new members for the team," She said sulking.

"Tenten is co-captain of our Karate team, and Lee-san here is the captain," I said when I saw his confused face.

"Oh I see, makes sense now," He said with a smile.

~Time skip to the house~

I entered my house first to check if the coast is clear then motioned for Naruto to come inside.

"Do you live alone?" Asked Naruto.

"…No I live with my mother and father, but father is on a business trip and mother, well… She's not healthy right now," I replied sadly. Naruto let the subject go as we went up to my room. When it came dinner I walked down to the kitchen to ask the chefs for double servings.

"UH Yes Mr. Sasuke, right away sir," Said the head chef. I nodded my thanks and asked if they could bring the meals up to my room and they agreed. I went back up to my room and saw Naruto sitting on my bed looking at my laptop.

"What's that?" He asked.

"It's my laptop, don't you know what a laptop is?" I asked.

"No, I've never seen one," He said.

"…How old are you?"

"Technically, or Basically?"

"Both."

"Basically I am 17, Technically I am 277."

"What?"

"Yup I died 260 years ago."

"Wait you weren't born an angel?"

"Ha-ha, no, everyone becomes an angel when they die. They are then put based on their level of fighting experience. The ones who didn't do much fighting are put as normal angels who wait to be reincarnated. The ones that prove themselves become part of gods army. I am just a foot soldier though."

"Hm I see, what about if someone sins and goes to hell?"

"Well the majority are tortured for all eternity, but some who are wicked evil are put a part of HIS army."

"And you guys do nothing but fight?"

"Yup pretty much, us foot soldiers only handle demons, while the more advanced angels deal with HIS angels."

"Wow I didn't know it was that complicated, why were you so injured?"

"Because after I finished off the demon I was fighting one of HIS main angels appeared. I didn't stand a chance and I knew it but I still tried to fight him. I got one hit in but it barely did anything and thats when he struck me down. I fell in an alley way and fell unconscious then woke up in your bed," He said. I heard a knock on my door and the maids brought the food and I fell asleep shortly after, thinking of what my first wish should be.

**A/N wow, 1300 words, well guess you guys get an extra long one then, I try to keep it between 1,000 and 1,100 but their conversation was long. Next chapter will be up soon!**

**Liked it? Hated it? Didn't care for it? Tell me about it in a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello so I am so sorry for late update, I have been feeling like honest shit. My roommate got me sick with pneumonia and now I'm suffering bronchitis :/ Anyway though here we go onto the story.**

"Hey Naruto, how's life on earth?" Asked Choji as he greeted me when I arrived.

"Interesting and honestly quiet fun. Hey Choji, where are the earth files at? I want to see someone's," I said.

"Hm? The human your with? Yeah I know, come with me," Said Choji. I smiled my thanks as I followed him to the library. "What's his last name?"

"Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha," I said.

"Hm Uchiha, here we go," Said Choji pulling a file from one of the shelves and handing it to me.

"Thanks Choji," I said as I left to go to sit down and read it.

_Overview: Sasuke Uchiha, age 17, born July 23rd. Used to be a hyper normal kid with his friend Suigetsu till age 7. His mom, Mikoto Uchiha, was diagnosed with multiple personality disorder and Delusional disorder. HIs father Fugaku Uchiha is the owner of several businesses which causes him to be away for multiple amounts of time. Sasuke's brother Itachi got sent to a private board school and is not allowed to communicate with Sasuke. Sasuke began to spiral into depression and at age 9 he lost his friend Suigetsu due to an incident. Since then he has been alone and broken off from others. He has some few acquaintances like Sakura Haruno, and Kiba Inuzaki but otherwise he has no-one. He is still diagnosed with depression and had tried to commit suicide when he was 8 but was stopped by Suigetsu. _

"…Itachi Uchiha huh?" I said as I got up and went over to the section and got four new files.

_Overview: Itachi Uchiha, age 22, Born August 16t. He was close to Sasuke and Suigetsu when they were younger but was sent away by their father due to behavior problems. He tends to get violent with animals and other kids. The only two who he didn't bother were Sasuke and Suigetsu. Now he is content with a big group of friends but is devastated about being away from Sasuke. He wishes to be back and with Sasuke again. He is however a now known drug addict of Cocaine._

I closed the folder and set it down. "That's all I need to know."

_Mikoto Uchiha, age 46, Born November 15th. She grew up in a foster home with others and she met Fugato at a concert. She fell in love with him and eloped, joining the Uchiha family. She was diagnosed with Multiple personality disorder 10 years ago that her husband ignored causing it to develop to Delusional disorder. She lost her mind officially and she continuously think Fugato is cheating on he rnad replaced her son Sasuke with an outsider so she gets violent, claiming Sasuke is a "monster" and "Alien" child that overtook her child._

"…"

_Fugato Uchiha, age 49, Born January 14th. He grew up in the Uchiha family ways of strict punishment. He met Mikoto at a concert that he snuck out to see and fell in love with her. He married her and had 2 kids with her, Itachi Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha. He adored his kids, and even Suigetsu till Itachi started acting up. After he sent away Itachi, His wife developed her disorders and he decided to give up on the whole "family act" and mentally disconnected himself from Sasuke. He is always gone on business trip mainly to get away from his wife and Sasuke._

"Hm, He seems like a… Mean person," I said trying not to curse. Very few times I curse but the lord gets angry so I try to avoid it.

_Suigetsu Hoozuki, age 17, Born February 18th. He was abandoned by his parents when he was little and saw his older brother get killed so he decided to live with his Aunt and Uncle. He met Sasuke Uchiha when he was 4 right after his brothers funeral and they intently became like brothers. Since then he was like one of the Uchiha family till Sasuke's mother got sick. After that he stuck with Sasuke and helped him in his depression. He figured out through those years that he was gay and decided to try to come onto Sasuke, but Sasuke rejected him. Suigetsu got embarrassed and confused and decided to turn it around and say Sasuke was gay and came onto him. He still hasn't forgiven Sasuke so he continues to bully him along with his new set of "friends"._

I felt my anger build up. "Really just because he rejected you, you hate him now?" I asked aloud to no one in particular. I looked at the earth clock and noticed it was almost time for Sasuke to wake up. I closed the files and put them back where I got them and headed down to earth and to Sasuke's house. Upon entering I froze in the window frame, for Sasuke was standing there in a towel and his hair dripping. He had his back to me and I saw a line of muscles and then a single scar on his right back shoulder. My eyes traveled downwards to where the towel was and saw faint lines of muscle.

"Are you going to stay in my window all day?" Asked Sasuke.

"Eh? Uh no sorry," I said as I climbed in. See we angels aren't "Gay" or "Straight" See we agree that love is love. Period. regardless of gender. "What happened to your back?" Maybe I should have read more on his files…

"Oh I got this when I was 11… My mom tried to kill me. Luckily she got the sides mixed up and hit the right instead of the left where my heart was," He said with a forced smile. I nodded as I began to get dressed in the outfit he threw at me.

"So when are you going to make your first wish?" I asked.

"… When I figure out what I want," Said Sasuke with a sigh.

**A/N So there we go, now next chapter will have Sasuke's first wish! DUH NA NA! FINALLY! Anyway tell me what you think :3**

**Liked it? Hated it? Didn't care? Tell me about it in a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we go next chapter is up!**

**Chapter 7**

"Hey Sasuke, can I ask you a question?" Asked Naruto cautiously behind me.

"I have a feeling you're going to ask me anyway so go ahead," I replied.

"Hey not true, stupid teme," HE said which got me to stop and chuckle. "W-What?"

"Nothing dobe," I responded with a smirk.

"What did you call me!?" He said.

"Anyway what do you want to know?" I asked. He seemed to think to himself.

"Um well I was wondering where are your parents at?" He asked. I stopped again and looked back at him.

"Don't you know already? I mean don't angels know everything about people?" I asked. He gave me a weird look before answering.

"Sasuke there is over 5 billion people in the world an done angel is supposed to know about every single one?" He said. I thought for a minute.

"Hn that makes sense," I said. "Well My mother is sick and my dad is basically gone from my life."

"When did he leave?" He asked.

"After my mother got sick, Apparently since he doesn't have the most perfect family anymore he decided to leave a bunch on supposed "Business trips" which in reality is just him running away and leaving me alone to deal with her," I said looking away.

"…Any siblings?" He asked.

"I have an older brother, but I haven't seen him since I was 6. We were always getting along and he would help me out a lot with school," I said smiling at the memories.

"And what of Suigetsu?" He asked causing me to freeze.

"I don't want to talk about him!" I said angrily causing him to take a step back. "Now come on let's just get to school."

We walked the rest of the way in silence. We entered the school and began our classes.

~~~~~~~~~~Naruto's POV~~~~~~~

'Well so I now know what happened to him and how he feels about it. Now then I wonder what his first wish will be?' I thought to myself. I stole a glance t him and ran my eyes along his body. His pants fit him perfectly and tight at the legs showing his muscular calves. I ran my eyes upward and looked at how his shirt was baggy but I remembered earlier the way he looked. I wondered how he got himself so muscular, maybe he worked out? I don't know. But his hair is black and looks like it would be pretty soft to touch, but I wonder how he gets it to stand up in the back. It kind of looks like a duck butt… I couldn't help the snicker that came out and quickly covered my mouth. Sasuke looked over and gave me a questioning glance, than thought of a duck butt again and shook with quiet laughter. Sasuke rolled his eyes at me and looked away while I fought to control myself. After class I waited outside the classroom while Sasuke gathered his stuff.

"Oi Hey! Uzumaki!" Said a voice. I turned and saw Suigetsu without his friends surprisingly. I couldn't help but glare at him.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"What is your real relationship with Sasuke? I know his whole family and his aunt isn't interested in marriage so I know you aint his step-cousin. So who are you?" He said.

"And why do you care?" I asked.

"…Judging by your reaction I guess Sasuke talked to you about me huh? Well whatever. I don't know who you are really but I know you aint a relative," He said.

"Suigetsu!" Said Sasuke as he walked out of the classroom.

"Oh hey Sasuke, Just talking to your new fuck buddy here," Said Suigetsu causing me to do a double take.

"Shut up Suigetsu. What are you mad because you can't get a girlfriend? Oh wait you don't even like girls do you?" Said Sasuke quietly with a sneer. Suigetsu narrowed his eyes and jolted forward grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pushing him back against the wall.

"You shut your mouth Sasuke!" He yelled as he brought his fist back to punch him. Sasuke brought his arms up and crossed them to block Suigetsu's punch then kicked him in the stomach causing him to stumble backwards. I reached out and grabbed Suigetsu in a hold then pushed him back to Sasuke where Sasuke nailed him a good hit in the face. He recoiled back into me and a delivered a swift kick to his side. When he stumbled back into Sasuke he moved aside causing Suigetsu to slam into the lockers. He let out a groan of pain as he slumped against the lockers.

"That's what you get you freak!" I said as I raised my hand to high-five Sasuke. Sasuke looked at me weird and cleared his throat before raising his hand and meeting mine halfway. I smiled at the fact that he actually high-fived me.

"Why Damnit…" Said Suigetsu quietly.

"Because Suigetsu, you had this coming, so how about you tell everyone the truth huh? Who really tried something with who?" Said Sasuke.

"Shut up Sasuke! We all know you are a fag so get over it. After all you have a new blond fuck toy that happens to be a step cousin!" Said a guy with orange hair that usually follows Suigetsu around.

"…Shut up Jugo," Said Suigetsu. "Sasuke isn't gay… I am…"

"WHAT!?" Said everybody.

"Now there you have it," Said Sasuke as he extended his hand towards Suigetsu. "Now get up dumbass."

Suigetsu looked at Sasuke's hand then his face to see if he was trying to trick him. Sasuke just gave him a small rare smile and Suigetsu warily reached his hand up and Sasuke grabbed it and pulled him up on his feet.

"Now then can we stop this pointless bickering and go back to being friends again?" Asked Sasuke.

"What? But I mean-" Stuttered Suigetsu.

"It's a yes or no question dude," I said sighing. "Look he probably missed you as much as you missed him. You guys were like brothers growing up you shouldn't let what happened get in the way of your friendship."

"…Well I guess if you are okay with it then sure I guess," Said Suigetsu. I smiled and grabbed both of them and put my arms around them.

"YEAH! Now that's more like it!" I said smiling.

"Get off me dobe!" Said Sasuke.

"Yeah man get off!" Said Suigetsu. I pouted but let them go.

"Well les go to class huh?" Said Sasuke walking away.

"Hey wait up teme!" I shouted catching up with him with Suigetsu behind me. we walked to class.

~~~~~Time skip Sasuke's POV~~~~~~~

Me, Naruto and Suigetsu were all walking home.

"So how's mom doing Sasuke?" Asked Suigetsu quietly.

"Well she isn't getting any better but not quiet worse, doctors still can't find a cure…" I said sadly.

"Oh I see…" Said Suigetsu. "Well this is my stop then Ill see you tomorrow?" Said Suigetsu.

"Yeah of course, see you tomorrow!" I said. He left leaving me alone with Naruto.

"…So how did you know about me and Suigetsu?" I asked suspiciously. He froze, Busted.

"UM well, err I mean I uh-" He stuttered.

"Never mind I don't want t know," I said sighing.

"You know Sasuke. You have three wishes," He said. I looked at him annoyed.

"I know that dobe, what is your point?" I asked.

"I can cure anything you know…" HE said and I stopped in my tracks. Of course, I've been so stupid!

"You can cant you! Does that mean you can cure her!?" I asked turning around and facing him, excitement building. He widened his eyes probably surprised. He nodded slowly.

"Then I got it. For my first wish, I wish my mom could be cured of her illness!" I exclaimed smiling.

"Okay, Ill need to go see her then," He said. I nodded and grabbed his hand and basically ran with him home. one thought going through my head.

'I get mom back!'

**A/N Wow 1,400 words. Is it just me or is my writing getting really long? Anyway so there we have it, Sasuke's first wish has been made! Now what do you think his next wish will be?**

**Liked it? Hated it? Didn't care for it? Let me know!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello so here is chapter 8! YAY! Okay so a quick challenge to you all! So the most reviews one of my stories got was 39, so let's try to beat that record by giving this one at least a total of 40 reviews! (Yall are already half way there) Anyway onto the story!**

I ran home and stopped when I made it to the front door to catch my breath. I looked back at Naruto and saw he was a little out of breath. I shrugged it off and opened the door and went inside. I looked around and saw nothing so I signaled him inside.

"So where is she kept?" He asked.

"This way," I said walking. He followed. We made it to a solid red door at the far end of the hallway. It used t be pink but it changed some time ago. With shaky hands I reached for the doorknob and slowly twisted it till it clicked. I gently pushed it open and looked inside and saw my mom sitting on her bed watching the corner by the closet. I took a deep breath before opening the door more and stepping inside with Naruto behind me. I cleared my throat but got no response.

"M-Mother?" I tried. She turned around with a smile on her face.

"Why Sasuke, you came back! Good, come here let me look at you!" She said.

"Um Mother, I have a friend here that would like to meet you," I said nervously as I approached her. She turned and looked towards Naruto.

"My my, this doesn't look like Suigetsu, who is this dear?" She said.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki ma'am," He said with a slight bow.

"Very nice to meet you Naruto boy, now then Sasuke, my have you grown! It's only been 1 week since I was away at the hospital! Your 15th birthday is coming up isn't it?" She said which caused my heart to go slightly cold.

"um-" I started but was interrupted.

"YOU ARENT MY BABY!" She screamed. I jumped back and Naruto sprung forward and caught her in mid lunge at me. He put both his hands on her cheeks and pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. I saw a bright green glow around his hands and I saw my mom's eyes go wide. After 5 minutes he pulled away and removed his hands. Her eyes were wide then they closed and he caught her as she fell.

"M-Mom!" I said reaching forward.

"It's alright Sasuke, when she wakes up she will be healed, You finally used a wish. you have 2 more left!" He said all sing-song. I nodded as I put mom back onto her bed and tucked the covers around her. I pulled up a chair and sit down by her side. "I'll leave you guys alone then," Said Naruto with a big smile as he left the room. I grabbed her hand and eventually drifted to sleep.

_"Hey Suigetsu, pass the salt!" I said in my 7 year old voice._

_"Now Sasuke, what did I teach you on manners?" Said Father with a smile._

_"Please pass the salt?" I tried. Suigetsu laughed before complying._

_"So mother today I-" I started but stopped when I saw her. She was sitting straight up and staring at my father. I looked at Suigetsu and he looked at me back and shrugged in confusion._

_"Why?" She said quietly._

_"Mom?" I said. she turned towards me and tilted her head to the side._

_"Who are you?" She asked._

_"Ha-ha nice one mom, but seriously though, what's wrong?" I tried again._

_"You aren't Sasuke," She said and she turned back to my father. "You switched him again didn't you? You and that whore of a secretary!" She said slamming her fist down on the table causing me and Suigetsu to jump._

_"Honey, what is wrong? What do you mean?" Asked dad in a worried voice._

_"YOU PEOPLE ARE WHATS WRONG!" She yelled throwing her plate at father. He moved out of the way as the dish shattered on the wall. She then threw her cup at me and Suigetsu grabbed me and pulled me out of the way. She raised her fist and went to hit father but he grabbed her hand and held it tight._

_"Sasuke! Suigetsu! go upstairs now!" He said. Suigetsu nodded but I didn't respond for I was scared._

_"Come one Sasuke!" Said Suigetsu as he pulled me towards the stairs. I looked over my shoulder and saw dad pull out a needle and jab it in moms arm. Unknowing that it was a tranquilizer I began to cry as me and Suigetsu entered my room. He shut the door and turned to me._

_"Sasuke, don't cry, it'll be okay," Said Suigetsu hugging me. I nodded up against him and tried to calm down. It took 5 minutes but when I did there was a knock on the door. I called out a weak come in and father came in my room._

_"Now listen Sasuke, I guess I can't keep this from you any longer. Your mom is not well Sasuke. She has multiple personalities and something else apparently. I thought we had it under control but I guess we didn't. Now you are to stay away from her room okay? Don't go near her without me around alright?" He said sternly. I nodded. "good now go to sleep now. Both of you."_

_"But dad its only 8-"_

_"I said now Sasuke!" He said causing me to jump._

_"Okay… I love you dad," I said as he walked towards the door._

_"Hmph, that's father now," He said as he closed the door. Suigetsu put his arm around me comfortably as I began to cry again. I was so confused I didn't know what anything he said meant, but I did know that my happy life was over._

I awoke when I felt a hand on my back. I opened my eyes and saw mother smiling down at me.

"Good morning Sasuke," She said with a smile.

"m-mom?" I asked.

"Of course, who else would I be?" She said with a laugh. I smiled as I felt tears run down my cheeks and I felt her embrace me immediately.

"Oh Sasuke, Its all okay now, I'm here baby, I'm here," She said as she rubbed my back. "And I am so sorry."

**So here is chapter 8, hope you enjoyed it. So I struggled doing the scene where she snapped but after some research I found that there isn't a specific time when someone goes mentally insane. It's kind of random so I just went with it. and YES MIKOTO IS HEALED! Now then one wish down, two more to go. What do you all think his next wish will be?**

**Liked it? Hated it? Didn't care for it? Tell em about it in a review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N SO I really am loving the reviews I'm getting and glad you guys are thinking about it! Now then I will give a hint this story has a major surprising twist to it so be prepared! Anyway here we go.**

**Chapter 9**

"So mom, what all do you remember?" I asked her after I calmed down.

"Well not much, I remember occasional things then blackouts. I felt as though I was being sent away. Oh Sasuke I am so sorry. Did I hurt you while I was out of it?" She asked. I looked down at that sheets.

"It doesn't matter now, you are back now," I said smiling. I looked up at her and saw her crying.

"Oh Sasuke I am so sorry baby. I love you so much!" She said as she hugged me and cried. I felt myself feel happy for once as I sat there with her. We were interrupted with a knock which my mother called out a come in. In entered Hisami (Remember her? Chapter 1) holding Naruto by his ear.

"Madam, we seem to have an intruder," She said.

"Naruto…" I said face palming as he chuckled lightly rubbing the back of his neck.

"He is fine Hisami, he is a friend of Sasuke's Sorry for the scare," Said mom. Hisami nodded and realize him before leaving.

"Your name was Naruto Uzumaki right?" Asked mom. Naruto froze as he was trying to sneak out.

"Yes Ma'am," He said.

"What are you? How did you manage to heal me?" She asked and I tensed up before glancing over at Naruto. Naruto sighed before explaining.

''Well I can't lie after you seen what I can do you see I'm-"

"Eh it's not important, your planning on staying here though right?" Said mom interrupting him.

"Eh? uh yes ma'am," He said.

"And is he a friend of yours Sasuke?" She asked. I nodded. "Then that's good enough for me! Now then, I'm feeling rather tired. So why don't you to go play?"

"Okay mom, I'll see you at dinner?" I said as I got up.

"Yes, you will," She said with a warm smile that I returned. I left her room and closed her door before turning to Naruto. He was about to say something but I hugged him catching him off guard.

"…Thanks Dobe…" I said. He chuckled.

"You are welcome… teme," He said causing me to laugh. We went upstairs to my room.

"So is it okay that my mom knows, or suspects you?" I asked suddenly concerned.

"No, it's not encouraged to let other mortals know but there's no punishment for it. Besides she seems cool with it," He said sitting on my bed.

"…Hey Naruto, can I ask you a personal question?" I said.

"Hm? Sure go for it," He said.

"I've been wondering how did you die?" I asked. He tilted his head.

"Ah I didn't tell you that yet did I? Well if you really want to know I'll tell you, I mean it happened 260 years ago. I was murdered by a demon," He said. I felt myself freeze in shock. "Yeah I was 17 and I was walking along the river with my mother and father when I felt something push me. I fell in and the water current as really strong that day. Right before I drowned I looked up and saw a person with bright red eye and black wings smiling at me. Then I drowned and woke up in a white room. I was explained what happened by god himself and then I was giving tests to see my place then since then I've been doing missions and such."

"Didn't you miss your mom and dad?" I asked.

"Oh yeah a bunch. I cried when I first died and continued to fly by and check in on them. Then when they died I was able to see them again but they didn't qualify to be an angel so they were reincarnated," He said with a sad smile.

"…I'm sorry Naruto," I said hugging him again. "What about that demon what happened to him?"

"Well he's ranked number 1 on HIS angels. He's his strongest angel there is. And I hate him a lot for what he did," He said looking down at the sheets. "I miss being alive ya know? TO feel the sun and rain. To have real friends and even more to have a chance at love. But it can't be helped, I died and here I am. Now I get to extinguish other demons to stop someone else from dying to early like I did." I looked up and saw tears in Naruto's eyes. I hugged him closer. "I'm sorry I shouldn't be crying. I need dot let it go but I can't, I just can't."

"It's okay Naruto. It's not bad of you to miss your past, I miss mine, back when dad still loved me, even if it was fake love, and I had Suigetsu and mom," I said.

"Well you know if you want I can make it so that your father really does love you," Said Naruto.

"I don't want to force someone to love me. It's wrong to do that. Besides I can't forgive that man for what all he did. I'm going to make my second wish meaningful and something that I know I want. Whenever I realize what that is," I said.

"…You sound older than you really are ya know teme," He said smiling.

"Oh shut it dobe," I said. I remembered then what my brother would use to do to me when I was upset. I reached out and poked Naruto in the forehead. Naruto covered his forehead and looked up with the most confused look on his face that I couldn't help but laugh. He joined in with me after awhile and soon we were lying back on my bed laughing like crazy.

"You know what, I like being here, I feel like I'm human again," He said while still giggling.

"Well is it possible to-" I was interrupted by a knock on my door. Naruto jumped up end crawled under the bed as I walked over and opened the door. I saw my mom standing there smiling big.

"What's up mom?" I asked. Naruto sighed in relief as he crawled out from under my bed causing mom to laugh.

"Well you'll never believe whose here," she said as she turned and walked down the stairs. I followed with Naruto behind me but hid when we got to the bottom. I turned the corner and gasped at what I saw.

"I-Itachi!?" I said. I ran and jumped in his awaiting arms.

"Oomph, wow Sasuke, you have gotten big!" He said with a smile. I noticed that he had a friend behind him and I looked at him.

"Oh yeah that's right, Sasuke, this is my friend Madara," Said Itachi. I heard a gasp then a stumbling and saw my brothers eyes go wide. I turned and saw Naruto next to me looking at Madara.

"Who's this?" Asked Itachi.

"This is Naruto, my friend," Is aid as I looked at Naruto as he glared at Madara. I looked at Madara and saw him staring at Naruto with a smirk and Itachi was staring at him questionably. All I could think was,

"What the hell is going on?" I asked aloud.

**Here we are. Yay cliff hanger! So I have big plans for Madara, Naruto, Itachi, and Sasuke. So hang in there and continue to enjoy the story!**

**Liked it? Hated it? Didn't care for it? Let me know in a review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 time, GO!**

**Chapter 10**

"Madara, Do you know Naruto?" Asked Itachi.

"Hm not really, I know of him but that's all," Said Madara.

"Well Itachi, it's good for you to be home, dinner will be ready soon so why don't you all go and sit and catch up. I have some reorganizing to do. I can't believe I stayed in that room with it like that!" Said mom as she left.

"So Sasuke, how's it been little brother? What have you been up to?" Itachi asked me as we sat down on the couches. I told I'm all that went on in the past 10 years he was gone. I noticed he was clutching his hands on his lap.

"So father really left? And mom went crazy? How did she get better though?" Asked Itachi.

"Because Naruto is like me," Said Madara. I looked up at that.

"What?" I said.

"Oh really?" Said Itachi. He went to say something but then he started to cough. I noticed he was paler than I remembered.

"Are you okay big brother?" I asked.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine. So you found an angel to huh? Madara is the reason I could come out here," Said Itachi with a smile.

"Yeah and Naruto is the reason mom got better. But anyway what has been up with you big brother?" Is aid.

"Well not much, I mean school sucks but I have a good group of friends. I missed the hell out of you though!" He said as he hugged me again. I smiled and returned the hug which was a mistake. I felt Itachi move his arms and ext thing I know he flipped me over into a head lock.

"Damnit!" I said as I tucked my head in and bit his arm causing his group to loosen and I jumped away from him and stood with my fists up. He chuckled before getting up and assuming the same position. I noticed Naruto and Madara move out of the way, Naruto wearing a small smile that faded when he looked at Madara. I lounged at Itachi aiming at his waist but he slumped down and got mine instead and picked me up by the waist and slung me over his shoulder. He then flipped me over and slammed me down onto the couch cushion.

'Are you still ticklish little brother?" He asked evilly and I felt myself tense in fear.

"Don't you dare!" I said as he began to tickle me on the sides. I struggled while I laughed and started to beg him to stop. He complied and sat down next to me.

"I'm glad to see you again Sasuke," He said.

'I'm glad your back Itachi," I said. "How long can you stay?"

"1 week before I got to go back, Now I'll be right back I have to use the bathroom," He said getting up. I sat up and noticed a bag filled with weird white powder and picked it up. Naruto sat down beside me an looked at it and frowned. I looked up and noticed Madara left the room.

"Hey Naruto, what is this stuff?" I asked. Naruto shook his head before answering.

'It's cocaine Sasuke, I'm sorry but your brother is an addict right now. I read it in his file," He said and I felt my blood go cold.

"No way! Why?" I asked.

"That I don't know," He said looking away.

"Because he was miserable," Said Madara as he walked in the room. "By the way awesome house Sasuke, I love the designing."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You know why he left right?"

"He got a scholarship right?"

"Oh no Sasuke, you are far from the truth, your father sent him there because he used to fight all the time and get violent. Way worse than what your mother did," He said.

"What do you know?" I asked.

"Everything. I have been watching you guys for quite awhile now," He said with a smile. I gave him a wary look but looked away when I hear Itachi return.

"Brother… What is this?" I asked showing him the baggy. He went silent for awhile before sighing.

''I'm sorry Sasuke, he said quietly.

"How long have you done this stuff for?" I asked.

"…I started 4 years ago," He said.

"…Okay," I said as I stood up. I walked towards the trash can and tossed the stuff inside. "You aren't doing hat while you are here."

"Yes Sasuke," He said with a serious face.

"Okay dinner is ready!" Said mom as she walked towards the kitchen. "You to Naruto! Madara!"

"No thanks ma'am, I have to step outside for awhile, I'll be back though," Said Madara. She nodded as me, Itachi and Naruto went into the dining room where ht e maids laid out some food for us.

**A/N Sorry for short chapter, but to make up for it I uploaded this with last so yeah…**

**Liked it? hated it? didn't care for it? Tell me about it in a review!**


End file.
